Go Figure
by bookworm3
Summary: Gabriella is known as a dancer but her passion is bball. With her bros, Zeke, help they convince their parents to let her go to his school. She joins dance and bball. She falls for bbal captain Troy. Problems arise. Troyella Zekepay Chaylor RyanOC TRAILER
1. Trailer

**This is a trailer for a story I will probably start next month and progress during the summer. **

**Gabriella's life was revolved around dancing **

Shows Gabriella finish her routine in a perfect poise.

"The winner is… Gabriella Montez!" the announcer exclaimed sending everyone into cheers and screams.

**Everyone loved her doing dancing **

"Here's to Gabriella, the best dancer ever!" Stacy toasts as everyone else fallows her suit.

"To Gabriella!"

**But she didn't**

"Gabriella you are so amazing! Seriously, you are destined to be the next big dancer!" Stacy squealed and left. Gabriella faked smiled and then frowned.

**Her real passion was basketball**

"And she fakes right… score! Montez wins!" Gabriella shouts as the basketball goes in.

"You're good sis, real good!" Zeke says hi fiving his sister.

**What happens when her brother has to leave to his East High Boarding school again?**

"I wish I could see you more. You're the only one I can play basketball with" Gabriella says hugging Zeke sadly.

"Maybe, you can see me more" Zeke says and she looks at him weirdly.

"I'm listening"

**They convince their parents to let Gabriella go to Zeke's school…**

"Come on mom I barely get to see Zeke during the year!" Gabriella whined.

"You know, it might be good for them" their father agreed.

**On one condition**

"Zeke's school has an excellent dance program! You can go to the school only if you join the dance team" their mother said and Gabriella sighs defeated.

"Okay"

**New Friends are made**

"Hey Zeke!" A blonde exclaimed running up to Zeke and giving him a kiss. Then she put her arm around his waist.

"Shar, this is my twin sister Gabriella, Gabs this is my girlfriend Sharpay" Zeke introduced.

"So you're the famous Sharpay"

"So you're the famous Gabriella" they both laugh.

**New Roomates**

"Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie" Taylor said.

"I'm Gabriella Montez" she said and Sharpay walked into the room.

"Hey Gabs, guess we share a room huh?" Sharpay asks rolling her bag to her bed.

"Sweet!" Gabriella and Taylor say hi fiving eachother **( like the hi five in Hannah Montana's camping episode)**

**A Discovery**

Gabriella enters the gym to find about seven guys playing basketball.

"Hey, who are you?" a guy with bushy hair asks.

"Um, I'm Gabriella. Zeke, Sharpay said than Ryan and her had to go meet up with some relatives and couldn't make it tonight" Gabby said and Zeke nodded throwing her a fast ball. She caught as quickly as it came to her.

"Whoa, that girl can play!" a guy with black hair said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**A game between her and the captain**

"So she can catch a fast ball, big deal! Doesn't mean she can play!" A guy with shaggy brown hair said and Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

"Try to steal the ball from me"

"What?"

"You heard, try it."

Troy rolls his eyes and tries to catch it but Gabriella fakes and shoots a perfect three pointer. She smirks at Troy whose mouth is wide open and leaves.

**Troy makes a proposal**

"Listen, you're really good. James is out of the team for the season and we really need a good player" Troy pleaded.

"You don't care that a girl is on your team?" she asked astonished and Troy shook his head.

"Only care if you're good. So tell me Montez, have you got your head in the game?" Troy asks smirking.

Gabriella smiles, " You bet I do!"

**But she's also in the dance team**

Gabriella walks into the studio where she sees Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Aurora warming up.

"Hey, you take dance?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"I thought you were doing basketball" Taylor said.

"Yeah, I am. But the only way I can here is if I'm in the dance team" she says rolling her eyes.

"Tough break" Aurora says.

"Real sad" Kelsi agrees.

**Can she handle the pressure?**

"So sweetie, dancing okay?" her mom asks over the phone.

Shows Gabriella stumble doing a dance move

Shows Gabriella get an F

"Just handy dandy mom!"

**Or will it fall apart**

Shows Gabriella at a basketball game. She has the ball when she starts slowing down and a guy runs into her making a shot. She stumbles and faints to the ground. Gasps fill the room as the basketball team, Troy and Zeke running the fastest, run over to her and crowd her.

"EVERYBODY MOVE BACK SHE NEEDS AIR TO BREATHE!" Troy yells and immediately they back off.

"Come on sis, wake up!" Zeke says nudging her.

**Will she let a certain basketball player help her out?**

"Look, you really scared me at that game last week. Besides, you're my friends and friends help friends" Troy says.

"You'd help me out?" Gabriella asks.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Troy asks jokingly.

**But what happens when two important thing come up…**

"The championship is coming and I'm more than sure this team is ready for the game.."

"You girls are the most graceful dancers I've ever worked with. Be ready for the recital.."

**On the same day?**

"February 14"

"February 14"

**What will happen?**

"Shar, I can't possibly do both things right?" Gabriella asks.

"I guess you're gonna have to choose" Sharpay says.

"But I have to do dance, its what I've been doing forever.."

**Will Troy knock some sense into her?**

"Gabby, listen, so what you know you want to do. If it's dancing, do dancing. If its basketball, do basketball!" Troy says wiping Gabriella's tears and she nods.

"Thanks Troy, you always know what to say" Gabriella says hugging him and he hugs back. Feeling closer than ever to a girl even closer than Jessica after their break up.

**What will she pick in the end?**

Shows Gabriella sitting on Sharpay bed looking at her basketball uniform and dance clothes that were laid out in her bed. She examines them, picks one up and grabs the corresponding bag. Ready for what was about to happen.

**What did she pick?**

**Will Troy ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend even after the terrible heartbreak he had from Jessica?**

**Check it out on Go Figure!**

**Coming Soon to a computer screen near you!**

**If you like the plot idea! **


	2. Zeke's Back!

**Okay, finally I will update this story! All rights to Disney Channel since this story is based on the movie!**

**Chapter 1**

**Zeke's Back!**

Fifteen year old Gabriella Montez glided across the floor with swift movements. She moved in perfect rhythm to the song. She finished with a perfect poise and waited and then bowed. Many people cheered and she joined the other competitors to see who had won. Finally after twenty minutes the announcer stood up.

"Third place goes to Stephanie Gonzalez, Second to Stacy Richmond, and finally first place goes to Gabriella Montez!" the announcer said and everyone stood up and cheered. Gabriella smiled a little to everyone but then genuinely smiled when she heard a special voice cheering on her.

"OH YEAH! THAT IS MY LITTLE SIS! YOU GO ELLA!" she heard him say. She ran over to him and hugged him tight as he spinned her around in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Zeke! I've missed you so much!" Gabriella squealed. Standing in front of her was her fraternal twin brother Zeke Montez. Her brother went to a boarding school called East High. The only times she ever saw him was winter, mid winter, spring, and Summer Break.

"I missed you too miss almost sixteen years old!" Zeke grinned as he grabbed her bag and then headed to his car. Gabriella rolled her eyes; their birthday was soon to be in August.

"Hey don't tease! We don't turn sixteen for another two months!" she complained as the got into his car and Zeke pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah well, Sharpay is turning sixteen in September and I want to get her something special!" Zeke said.

"Whoa hold it cowboy! Our birthday hasn't even passed and you are already thinking of your girlfriend's birthday? She must be something!" Gabriella joked and Zeke nodded.

"She is! She has long blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, she has such a beautiful singing voice, and she can totally dance! If I put you two together as partners you'd leave the crowd shocked for months!" Zeke exclaimed and Gabriella smiled.

"I'm really happy you have a special girl in your life" Gabriella said.

"So, any guys interest you? Cause if you do I have to have a VERY serious talk with him!" Zeke said in a brotherly manner and Gabriella punched his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's already had that talk with his dad. But no, I don't have a guy right now" Gabriella shrugged.

"You looking?" Zeke asked as he parked by their house and got out.

"I dunno"

"Well if you are I know of a guy that you could go out with. His name's Troy, you interested?" Zeke said.

"Hm, what's he like?" she asked.

"Pretty down to earth guy. He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, captain of the basketball team, and just about one of the coolest and nicest guys I know" Zeke said.

"Oooh, maybe I could go out with him! But I've never even met him, so…" Gabriella said.

Zeke chuckled, "Yeah, that's true!" Gabriella laughed and they made their way through the house to the backyard.

Once they got to the yard one thing was heard, "SURPRISE!"

Gabriella laughed as she saw her dance friends and relatives come up and congratulate her on another winning.

"Seriously Gabriella you are like the best dancer ever!" Stacy squealed.

"You are just as good Stace!" Gabriella said trying to calm her friend.

"No I'm not!" Stacy argued before Gabriella was pulled away by more people. An hour later Stacy order everyone to quiet down.

"As you know Gabriella and I have been dancing partners since we were divas in diapers and…. I just want to make a toast! Here's to Gabriella, the best dancer ever!" Stacy said.

"To Gabriella!" Everyone else yelled and Gabriella faked smiled. A couple of hours later the house was empty and the backyard was clean. Gabriella headed to their basketball court and picked the ball up. She dribbled and threw the ball as a perfect three pointer.

"Swish! Gabriella Montez has still got it!" Zeke said as he made his way over. Gabriella stuck her tongue out on him and passed him the ball as he made his three pointers.

"are you still on the team at your school?" Gabriella asked hoping he'd say no. They only reason Zeke went to East High were Sharpay and basketball.

Unfortunately, Zeke nodded. "Sorry Ella, the championships are coming up and we all got to be there!" Zeke said and Gabriella looked down.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you , it's just… I never get to see you!" Gabriella said and Zeke hugged her.

"You know if I could I'd do anything to bring you with me!" Zeke said.

"I just wish I could see you more!" Gabriella sniffed. They stood there hugging for a couple of minutes before an idea popped into Zeke's head.

"Maybe you can!" Zeke said pulling away.

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm listening."

**There is the first chapter! Just an insight on what Zeke and Gabriella's relationship as brother and sister is. Next chapter Zeke and Gabriella convince their parents to let Gabriella go to East High on one condition. **

**Okay I'm gonna make a contest for you guys. Whoever can guess what my favorite song is will be rewarded to choose my **_**next new story.**_** You know the author's note with all those stories listed? It will be posted below if you forgot and if you can guess the song correctly I'll PM you telling you you're right and you'll pick the story! HINT: IT IS A SIMPLE PLAN SONG! **

**Exchange Student**

**Troy's family welcomes an exchange student from Mexico named Gabriella Montez. Will Troy fall in love with Gabriella? Troyella**

**We'll Be Together**

**Troy cheated on Gabriella once accidentally. Sharpay forces him to leave his family to keep them from danger. What happens when their children (Carmen 14, Damien 14, and Vanessa 12) come up with a plan? Troyella and Zanessa. The trailer WILL be GOOD!**

**Say OK behind the Scenes**

**Zac and Nessa are filming the Say OK video with the HSM gang playing their background friends. What will they do to finally get Zac and Nessa together? Zanessa and Lashley.**

**A Good Switch**

**Gabriella lives in Boston and Corrie in Albuquerque. They meet at a party and notice they are similar so they decided to go as exchange students to each others school. What happens when Gabriella meets Troy and Corrie meets Trevor? Troyella, Trevor/Corrie**

**The Bolton Boot Camp Experience**

**Gabriella is sent to boot camp for a crime she din't commit. There she meets Taylor, and Sharpay the second general in command's daughter and they all become quick friends. What happens when she catches the eyes of the head commander's son? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryan/Aurora **

**A Fake relationship, a true love **

**Zashley is intended on being underwraps. When the press gets suspicious Kenny sets up for Zac to publicly date Vanessa. What happens when Zac isn't pretending to be in love with her? Zashley first then ZANESSA!**

**Love(title may change)**

**Troy and Sharpay were married with children but she was killed in a car crash. In her will she gives her children to her husband and best friend Gabriella. Will Troy fall inlove again? Some Troypay and the Troyella**

**A Dreamer **

**Troy moves to a ranch and meets his neighbor Gabriella whose father own a racetrack and stable. Troy quits basketball and convinces Gabriella to teach him to ride. What happens when he falls for his instructor? Troyella**

**Romeo and Juliet/Troy and Gabriella**

**Troy is from East High and Gabriella from West High. They meet by fate at a party and fall in love? Will their love withstand? Troyella **

**Stuck in a Museum**

**Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason are enemies with Gabriella, Taylor, Aurora, Sharpay, and Kelsi. What happens when they get stuck in a museum over the weekend? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, and Ryan/Aurora. **

**Best friends always become lovers (title change will come!)**

**Gabriella is a tomboy and her best friend is basketball captain Troy Bolton. When Troy convinces Gabs to try out for the cheer squad and wins position as head cheerleader. Will feelings get stronger? Can their friends get them together while Troy's girlfriend Amy is trying to keep them apart? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, and Ryan/Aurora.**

**My boyfriend, your best friend, our love**

**Chad is dating Gabriella and he wants her to start being friends with his best friend Troy. When Chad goes away will a love begin? Troyella**

**Life with Zac**

**Vanessa lived with her divorced mom and 12 year old sister Stella. Her mom remarried and now she had a new stepsister Jayden (5), a new stepbrother Dylan (12), and of course an obnoxious new step bro named Zac. Will the hate relationship turn to love even though they're step sibs? Zanessa, Dylan/Stella (maybe)**

**Love/Hate relationship**

**Troy and Gabriella hate eachother or so they think. In real life Troy is in love with Gabriella and Gabriella is in love with Troy. Will they ever open their eyes to what was there all long? Troyella**

**A Dirty (but yet so sweet) Secret **

**Troy is going out with Amy. Everyone thinks Troy's in love with her but he is really in love with his best friend Gabriella. What happens when they try to keep their relationship a secret? Troyella, Zekepay**


	3. One Condition and East High

**Here's the next chappie to Go Figure! It is dedicated to **kikigirl101. **I was updating this chapter for you on the 12****th**** but my dad kicked me out of the computer for a little while so… sorry! I'll make it up to you! Just ask way! Lol.**

**Chapter 2**

**One Condition and East High**

"Okay, you ready?" Zeke asked his sister. Gabriella took a deep breath in and sighed.

"As I'll ever be, and if mom and dad laugh I'm kicking your ass so bad!" Gabriella threatened and they went into the living room to see their mom and dad with papers in ahnd.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Zeke greeted and their parents looked up.

"Hey! We were finishing the application for you to continue at East High for the next school year so we don't forget about it like last year!" their mom said and they chuckled.

Zeke cleared his throat, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"You don't want to go back?" their dad asked.

"Of course I do! But I know someone who doesn't" Zeke said motioning to Gabriella.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard but he has to" their mom said.

"I Know, that's why I want to enroll to East High for the upcoming year" Gabriella said nervously.

"Got to East High? That would certainly be a big change don't you think?" their dad asked and they nodded.

"We know, but I never get to see Ella over the school year and I miss out on a lot!" Zeke defended.

"Yeah! I hate not being able to spend time with Zeke! You know most siblings would like to rip each othes heads off yet we want to actually spend more time together!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hm, gifted with two children who actually loves and protects eachother yet you keep them apart. Shame, Shame, Shame" Zeke said shaking his head.

"But Gabi, you have your dance and friends here" their mom tried to reason.

"But it doesn't seem worth seeing my brother?" Gabriella asked hurt.

"I think it might be a good idea! Zeke sees her everyday and makes sure she doesn't get in trouble and they're both happy!" their dad said and they all looked at their mom.

"Okay but! - She was cut off by cheering from Gabriella and Zeke.

"You guys! Gabriella can enroll to East High on one condition! She joins their dance team! I hear it's the best on the state!" their mom said.

Gabriella sighed, _'It was worth her brother right?'_ "Okay mom, I'll join!" Gabriella said reluctantly. She clapped.

"Great! I'll call you both every night! I'll write you an application now!" their mom squealed and Zeke and Gabriella left.

"So much for your no dance, huh?" Zeke asked as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"Yeah, but I get to go to East High though!" Gabriella said and Zeke nodded.

**TREEE MONTHS LATER (SEPTEMBER)**

"Mom can't breathe! Please release!" Gabriella said as their mom hugged her tightly. Zeke and she were just about ready to leave to East High.

"Oh can you blame me? Both my babies are leaving me for ten months!" she cried and they patted their mom's back.

"Sorry guys are you ready?" their dad asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, bye daddy" Gabriella said before hopping into the car and Zeke pulling away from the house and into the streets and to the highway.

"So how long will it take to get there?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, two hours top" Zeke said.

"What's it exactly like?" Gabriella asked. Zeke shrugged.

"Really can't explain it. There's always something happening and its never the same thing everyday" Zeke said.

"Finally!" Gabriella shrieked and Zeke laughed. Two hours later they arrived to see the beach and sun in their eyes. (I'm making East High in California instead)

They parked in the parking lot and they took out their bags.

"So, what dorm are you in?" Zeke asked. Gabriella looked at her schedule to see.

"Um, Brenner Hall; room 101" Gabriella said.

"Cool, I'm in that dorm too only in the guys' side!" Zeke said and Gabriella laughed. They walked through the outside of the school. Gabriella was mesmerized by everything. The campus was huge! There was a large grass space where kids could hang out before school, during, and after.

The dorms she had passed by were HUGE! There were kids everywhere greeting eachother, talking on the grass, by the snack area, and some were even heading towards the beach!

"Wow! This campus is huge Zeke! How do you not get lost?" Gabriella asked and Zeke shrugged.

"I use a map or I fallow someone" Zeke said. Then a blonde girl ran up to Zeke, hugged him, and kissed him.

When they finally pulled away she said, "Zeke! Oh my god I've missed so way too much!" she said.

Zeke laughed, "Me too babe. Sharpay, this is my sister Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is my girlfriend of two years Sharpay Evans."

"Ah, so this is the famous Sharpay" Gabriella teased.

"Ah, so this is the famous Gabriella" Sharpay teased back and they both laughed and they started walking to their dorms again.

"You have no idea how much your brother talks about you!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You have no idea how much he talks about you! Sharpay this, Sharpay that! Blah, blah, blah!" Gabriella mimicked and Sharpay laughed while Zeke laughed nervously.

"Gabriella, I thought we were never to speak of that!" Zeke said.

"Really? Hm, must've missed it! Oh well, you- but Gabriella was interrupted when a basketball was thrown straight at Zeke. Then Zeke walked to a group of guys sitting by the fountain.

"Hey guys, I think you lost this" Zeke said and they all smiled and greeted him.

"Chad, I think that belongs to you!" a guy with black hair said to a guy with bushy hair.

"Yo, Zeke thanks man!" Chad thanked.

"Hey Zeke, is it okay if we go? I want to unpack and be able to see more of the campus before school starts tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, ditto. I have to talk to Kelsi and the Sharpettes about the Winter Musicale" Sharpay agreed and Zeke nodded and bid his friends goodbye; not seeing his shaggy haired friend stare at his sister as they left.

They walked around talking and laughing about their summers when Zeke left.

"Hey Gab I'll catch up with you tomorrow kay! I have to talk to my brother" Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded. She finally made it to Brenner Hall and up to her room. When she entered her room she saw an African American girl on her laptop.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate! I'm Taylor McKessie" Taylor said.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, you probably know my brother Zeke?" Gabriella asked and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, cool guy. So, what are you in to?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I really like basketball and I like to focus on my academics too" Gabriella said and Taylor squealed.

"Yes! Our other roommate is a drama person and I mean drama! But she's really fun though!" Taylor said and Gabriella laughed. Then Sharpay came into the room.

"Hey Gabs! Looks like we share your brother and a room! Sharpay laughed, hi too Taylor!"

"Sweet!" Gabriella said and all girls hi fived eachother.

"So Gabs, how about after this we all go to eat out on campus?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah we should! The day before school starts is an awesome time to go out and hang out!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Come on please!" They pleaded her and after five minutes of begging she gave in.

"Okay! Okay!" Gabriella said and the girls squealed and dragged her out the door. What they didn't know was that night Gabriella would meet a guy that would change her lie for good!

**Do you know which guy it is? I do! Okay, you guys are having trouble trying to see what song is my fave. Well, I'll give you a hint: It is not in any of the Simple Plan albums! Check out which of these is my favorite!: **Welcome To My Life, or Grow up! **The next chapter will probably be up later today or tomorrow! Also Old Talents, Discovered Love! Also, I'm gonna start giving the trailers for my new stories but I won't be starting one just yet kay! Just an insight on what will be happening in the stories! Again you guys Rock hardcore! Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to my very best friends in fanfiction: ThatMongoosethatlivesDownTheStreet, ** HSMandChelseaFCfan, Sami-Fo-Fami, and Cole-rulez**. I love you guys SO much and I LOVE your stories and good luck to your future ones! **

**Much love,**

**Bookworm3**


	4. A Kiss to be Remembered

**Congrats to **risingstar9328** for guessing my fav song correctly! The story she wants me to do is Stuck in a Museum! The summary will be at the end of the chapter! **

**I'm sorry for not updating but I'm extremely busy! This story will probably be my third most updated story of the summer! Number one probably GND and number 2 probably Old Talents, Discovered Love!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Kiss to be Remembered**

Once they were out of their dorm the three girls linked their arms together and started chatting as they headed to a popular place; the Wildcats (sorry; please give me a restaurant name suggestion!)

"So Tay, are you joining the Scholastic Decathlon again this year?" Sharpay asked and Taylor nodded.

"You joining Drama again?"

"You know it!" she said and they all laughed.

"What about you gab? What are you joining?" Taylor asked.

"My mom is making me join the dance team but I really want to try out for the girl's basketball team!" Gabriella said.

"Sorry to the bearer of bad news but we don't have a girl's basketball team anymore. The girls around here are interested in the players not the game" Taylor explained.

"You didn't tell me you could play b ball! Who taught you?" Sharpay asked as they crossed the street to enter the Wildcats.

"Your dear boyfriend Zeke Montez (weird huh?) did!" Gabriella said and they laughed as they entered the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to the wildcats! Table for three?" a girl said and they nodded as they were escorted to a back table and they were given their menus.

"Wow, this campus is like a mini town!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yep, Sharpay agreed, oh and dinner's on me this week!"

"What do you mean by that?" Gabriella asked.

"Every year we make it a habit to go out and eat together once or twice a week. One week it's Sharpay's turn to pay and another it's mine but every year at our last year celebration dinner Sharpay always pays" Taylor explained.

"Yeah, but just watch out Mckessie this year you will pay and I won't!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly making Gabriella and Taylor laugh and attract the attention of other tables.

One precise table was the table with Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and the shaggy haired

Blue Eyed boy Troy Bolton.

**At Troy, Chad, and Jason's table**

"So, James is out for the whole year?" Troy asked in astonishment.

Chad nodded, "Now we need a new player for the team!"

"We held those tryouts over the summer" Jason stated.

"So captain, who are you gonna pick?" Zeke asked coming over with their foods.

"I dunno…" Troy said trailing up staring at the brunette he had seen earlier with Zeke. Long brown ringlets of hair, soft brown eyes, high cheekbones, and a petite body; this girl was a natural beauty. Unlike the rest of the East High girl population.

"Yo, Troy! Whoo Hoo! Captain, are you in there?" Chad said motioning to him doing hand motions in front of Troy's eyes.

Troy snapped his head towards Chad.

"Dude what were you staring at?" Chad asked looking over to the table he stared at.

"Hey Sharpay, Taylor and some girl I don't know are there. Wait, were you staring at my girl!" Chad blamed and Zeke and Jason laughed.

"No, I think he was staring at the other girl!" Jason teased.

Chad looked back once more.

"Whoo dude I can't blame you! That girl is smoking hot!" Chad exclaimed and Zeke glared at him.

"Two things: 1. you have a girlfriend, 2. THAT'S MY SISTER FOOL! (From Hannah Montana)" Zeke exclaimed and everyone had shocked faces; especially Troy.

"Whoa, I didn't know! Sorry man but she looks nothing like you! I mean she's-

"Chad, I suggest you stop talking before I beat your brains out!" Zeke said and Chad lowered himself in his seat and sipped his milkshake.

"So, is she younger than you?" Troy asked. _'Please, please, please!'_

"By three minutes!" Zeke said. _'Well, that's actually better than her being a year younger'_

"No way! She's that sister you're always talking about? What is it Belinda,

Isabella…- Jason trailed off.

"Gabriella, her name's Gabriella!" Zeke said and left to take the order of his girlfriend, friend, and his sister.

"Gabriella, that's a nice name" Troy muttered smiling a little as he saw Gabriella get out of her seat and hug Zeke and sit back down.

**Back to Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor**

"Hey Gabriella, I think I see a guy staring at you" Sharpay squealed and Gabriella turned around.

"Where?-

"Hey sis!" Zeke greeted and Gabriella stood up, hugged him, and sat back down.

"Hey! How are you?" Gabriella asked and Zeke shrugged.

"I'm good, how about you guys?" Zeke asked.

"I'm cool"

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for asking babe. Can you get us the usual?" Sharpay asked.

"What's the usual?" Gabriella asked.

"That will be one chocolate milkshake and one strawberry milkshake. Gabs so you want a Vanilla?" Zeke asked and Gabriella nodded. He went back into the kitchen and came back five minutes later.

"Whoa, great service bro!" Gabriella teased as Zeke handed out their milkshakes.

"Eh, I already have them ready before because I know that's what you guys will order" Zeke shrugged and Gabriella raised her eyebrow as she took a sip.

Zeke cleared his throat, "How about you guys go outside to the courtyard? The fireworks will be coming on in an hour!" Zeke said taking his apron off and going back to the kitchen.

"Yes! This means I can spend more time with Zeke!" Sharpay squealed.

"And me with Chad!" Taylor squealed back but then they stopped and looked at Gabriella.

"Will you be okay?" Sharpay asked as they started to get out of the booth.

"Yeah, I might be able to meet some people. Besides, you guys will probably want some alone time together with your boyfriends huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Thank you so much Gabby!" Sharpay said and as Zeke came out she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Gabs, you see that bushy haired guy over there?" Taylor asked as she pointed to where Chad and Troy were sitting and she nodded.

"That's Chad, I'll see you later!" Taylor said as she saw Chad stand up and they both kissed eachother and they both walked outside hand in hand.

Gabriella looked around a little and locked eyes with Troy for a second then blushed and looked down. She then decided to finally go out into the courtyard.

When she got outside to the courtyard she saw couples dancing on the dancefloor and some guys by the refreshments. This would be considered a dance in her school back in Albuquerque!

There was a stage which was obviously for bands but tonight there was none so she leaned herself against in and watched her surroundings.

"Crazy night huh?" someone asked and Gabriella jumped a little in surprise. She turned to her right to see that guy with blue eyes.

She looked down to her milkshake before she could drown in his pool of blue eyes.

"Yeah, is it always like this on the first night?" Gabriella asked and Troy shrugged.

"Depends on what grade. These are the sophomores and juniors so they can get pretty wild" Troy said and Gabriella nodded and put her finished milkshake on the stage.

"I'm Gabriella" she said stretching out her hand for him to shake.

"Troy" he said shaking her hand. They both felt sparks run through their bodies as they shook hands. Gabriella pulled her hand back and blushed.

'_Gabriella what's wrong with you?! He is a guy you just meant, don't fall for him! But he does seem sweet, and he has those beautiful bleu eyes..'_

Then Aly and A.J's 'In a Second' came on.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Troy asked shaking Gabriella out of her thoughts.

She took his outstretched hand, "Sure"

He led her into the dancefloor and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Gabriella reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as they both swayed to the music.

**Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel**

"So, where are you from?" Troy asked.

"I'm from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Home of the West High Knights" Gabriella said.

"So, does this mean we have to kill you for being at our rival school?" Troy asked and Gabriella laughed.

"Hopefully not!" she said.

"Good, because I really don't think I want to" Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"So, what are you into here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm, well, I'm captain of the basketball team" Troy said shyly.

"Aw, the Wildcat superstar asked a dancer to dance. Very nice!" Gabriella teased.

"Really? You're a dancer?" Troy asked in disbelief and Gabriella nodded.

"No wonder I'm not stepping on your feet!" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"Yes, one dance and I already have you under my spell!" Gabriella said and they laughed.

**What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second  
**

"Maybe you do..." Troy said and Gabriella blushed.

"So, you're going to join the dance team?" troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"The only reason I'm allowed to be here" Gabriella sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother Zeke and I tried to convince our parents to let me come here. Our dad agreed but our mom said I could go only if I joined the dance team; I thought I was free. How wrong I was!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes and Troy chuckled.

"So, what's your real passion?" Troy asked.

"Basketball" she said simply.

"Ah, basketball. Really?" Troy asked.

"Yes really. Zeke's been teaching me ever since I was around six. When he learned something he would straight away go and teach me what he learned!" she said.

"Wow, a girl that can play basketball. Maybe we can play some one on one some time" Troy said.

"Sure, but maybe we should just finish what we're doing right now" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around him laying her head against his chest. Troy smiled at the girl in his arms and pulled her closer putting his face against her curls. They didn't notice their friends and the people around them smile at the possible new couple.

**  
Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly  
**

"You know Gabriella, you're really different than most girls" Troy whispered in her ear and she looked up at him.

"Good different or bad different?" Gabriella asked.

"Definitely good different" Troy said softly looking into her brown eyes.

**  
What I think  
you are just perfect  
could it be  
that I am worth it  
is this thing an open door  
**

Troy put his forehead against hers as they looked into eachothers eyes more deeply than before. Both started to slowly lean in and they met in a kiss.

**Walk right through to something more  
you and me  
my life would change in a second  
in a second**

They both felt sparks go through their bodies as Troy pulled her closer to him tightening his grip around her waist. Gabriella deepened the kiss pulling Troy even closer with her arms around his neck.

They slowly pulled away from their kiss out of breath. They looked into eachothers eyes and where about to lean in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat.

"Um, Gabriella. It's eight already and we should get going" Sharpay said looking at the couple knowing that Zeke would want to hear this.

"I'll give you guys a sec" she said walking away.

Troy unwrapped his arms from her waist and Gabriella unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"So, I'll see you around?" Troy asked quietly.

Gabriella nodded, "I'll see you"

She turned to go to where Sharpay was but Troy pulled her back and kissed her cheek softly.

Gabriella smiled at him when he pulled back and he had dazed look in his face.

She then turned around and left. But something in both their guts told them that that would not be the last time they would see eachother.

**Okay, REALLY LONG CHAPTER! You guys might think the kiss was rushed but it is necessary. It will be mentioned in a later chapter! Here is the summary for **

**Stuck in a Museum**

**Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason are enemies with Gabriella, Taylor, Aurora, Sharpay, and Kelsi. What happens when they get stuck in a museum over the weekend? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, and Ryan/Aurora. **


	5. Welcome to the Team

**Sorry for not updating this story in two weeks. My main goal this summer is The Baby Project and Old Talents, Discovered Love. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team**

Gabriella lay across her bed bored. It was the first Saturday at East High and she found nothing to do! Taylor had gone to the school for the Decathlon signups and Sharpay… she had no idea!

An hour passed and it was six and Gabriella sighed. She closed her eyes when Sharpay came into the room.

"Hey Gabs!" she shrieked making Gabriella fall off the bed.

"Ow! Next time don't shriek so loud!" Gabriella moaned rubbing her head.

"Sorry Gabs, it's my thing! Speaking of things, Ryan and I never got to have dinner with our grandparents before we left so we have to go like right now!" Sharpay said.

"How does this concern me?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Zeke and I made plans but I can't go and tell him" Sharpay said.

"Can't you call him?" Gabriella asked standing up.

"No, he's playing basketball with the team at the gym, Sharpay said rolling her eyes, seriously it's like his life!" they both laughed.

"So can you?"

"Okay. I'll go right now! Have fun with Granny!" Gabriella mocked and Sharpay glared at her and left.

She got her room key and placed it in her shorts pocket. She then began to walk over to the gym.

At the gym; Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Zac, Drew, and Lucas were running drills and passes.

"So, James is definitely not coming back soon?" Zeke asked passing it to Chad.

"Yep, how are we gonna do this Troy?" Chad asked him but Troy kept staring off into space. Ever since the Fridayof last week he hadn't stopped thinking about Gabriella and their kiss.

"Troy? Troy, hello? Dude are you in there?" Jason asked.

"Here, let me try something" Chad said and threw the basketball at his head snapping Troy out of his daze.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Troy exclaimed rubbing his head and Chad grabbed the ball.

"I couldn't think of another way to wake you up" Chad said and Troy glared at him.

"What's been on your mind Troy?" Zeke asked and Troy was about to say something when the doors opened and in came a girl.

She came closer and Troy saw it was Gabriella.

"Hey, who are you brunette?" Chad asked and Zeke smacked his head.

"Um, I'm Gabriella. Zeke, Sharpay said than Ryan and her had to go meet up with some relatives and couldn't make it tonight" Gabby said and Zeke nodded throwing her a fast ball. She caught it as quickly as it came to her.

"Whoa, that girl can play!" Jason said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So she can catch a fast ball, big deal! Doesn't mean she can play!" Troy said and Gabriella noticed it was the guy she had danced with and narrowed her eyes.

"Try to steal the ball from me"

"What?"

"You heard, try it."

Troy rolls his eyes and tries to catch it but Gabriella fakes and shoots a perfect three pointer. She smirks at Troy whose mouth is wide open and leaves.

"Wow, your sister is good!" Zac says to Zeke but Troy nodded already knowing.

"I think I just found the new player for our team" Troy said and they all looked at him.

"A girl! A girl on the team? You're nuts!" Chad said shaking his head.

"Girl or not she's good! And we need her" Troy said. _'I might need her too' _

Gabriella sat in the school library supposedly reading over some books. Her mind was still on what had happened a couple of hours ago. She had out done the school basketball captain and the guy who gave her the best kiss in the world.

'_Why do weird things always happened to me?'_

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone tap her on the shoulders and she snapped up dropping two books to the floor.

"Wow, studying on a Saturday. You really know how to party!" Troy said picking up her to books.

Gabriella laughed a little, "Well when your roommates abandon you for the day there's not much you can do."

Troy sat on the chair next to her and faced her, "Well, that's true." A somewhat awkward silence filled the room as Troy drummed his fingers on the desk.

"How can you stand sitting here doing nothing?" Troy asked finally.

"It's either be here and do nothing or my room and do nothing!" Gabriella said.

"Hm, I pick room anytime because it has a freezer, DVD, and video games" Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"Okay so why are you here? We both know you didn't come down here to flaunt all the nice things in your room" Gabriella said.

"Do you want to join the basketball team?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"Come again?"

"Do you want to join the basketball team?" Troy repeated again but slowly.

"Me? Me? You want a girl on your team? Gabriella asked and Troy nodded, I don't believe it" she said standing up ready to leave. Troy sighed and then fallowed her and stood in front of her blocking the exit.

"Look, you're really good. James is out of the team for the season and we really need a good player" Troy pleaded.

"You don't care that a girl is on your team?" she asked astonished and Troy shook his head.

"Only care if you're good. So tell me Montez, have you got your head in the game?" Troy asks smirking.

Gabriella smiles, "You bet I do!"

Troy smiled, "Great, we'll get you James's old number/jersey. That cool?"

"Yeah, of course. Just as long as it's washed, dried, and has no guy scent on it!" Gabriella said as they walked out together.

"Aw so when you get a boyfriend he won't think you cheated on him! Cute Brie!" Troy chuckled and Gabriella smiled at his new nickname for her.

"Okay, so now that I'm on the team how about I go kick you ass at video games like I will on the court?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her shocked.

NO girl had EVER spoken to him like that. All the girls at school pretty much praised him 24/7.

'_Gabriella Montez where have you been all my life?'_

"Alright. Wanna race to my room too?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"If you insist. One, two, three go!" Gabriella said and she ran off to his room, also Zeke and Chad's.

"Hey! I was being sarcastic!" Troy yelled running after her.

**I really don't like this chapter. It was okay I guess. I'll try to post up the next chapter to The Baby Project, Old Talents, Discovered Love, and Those Eyes. You guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm3**


	6. Dance Revolution!

**Here's the next chapter! Troy and Gabriella will have you say, **_**tender moments**_** and before they get together. This is a chapter with one of them. Enjoy! Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Dance Revolution!**

Troy and Gabriella raced through campus. Troy looked to his right to see Gabriella slowly gaining up on him.

'_Damn, she's fast!' _Troy thought out loud.

"Thanks Bolton! Where's your dorm?" Gabriella asked.

"Straight ahead!" Troy said and they made a turn. They entered the dorm and ran on different stairs. They were both sweating immensely. They both appeared at the opposite side of the hall. They saw eachother and ran to the room and both their hands touched the doorknob at the same time.

"I won! No you didn't!" they both yelled at the same time and then laughed.

"Okay, how about this… a tie?" Gabriella asked but Troy was staring down.

"Troy, hello you there?" Gabriella asked snapping her fingers in front of Troy's face. Troy was staring down at the doorknob where his hand lay on top of her. It was so small and soft…

"Troy?!"

"Huh?"

"Um, you kind of have to put your key in to open the door?" Gabriella said.

"Oh, right let me just" Troy said taking his hand off the knob and put his key in and opened the door. Gabriella came in and gasped.

It was so huge! There were three beds which were on separate walls of the room. If you went in deeper there was a balcony like the one on her room. She ran over to it.

"Wow, you can see the whole ocean from here!" Gabriella said putting her hands on the railing.

"Can't you see that in your room?" Troy asked putting his bag on his bed and going over to Gabriella.

"Yeah, but here you can see the sunset in my room you can't" Gabriella said and Troy chuckled.

"You are so lucky, it's is so beautiful!" Gabriella gushed staring at the sun over the crystal ocean.

"Yes, it definitely is…" Troy agreed looking at the beauty in front of him. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

They caught themselves just staring into eachother's eyes for a minute until Gabriella spoke up.

"So, how about those video games?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's go then" Troy said and they sat on Troy's bed and faced the big screen TV.

"Okay, so what you do is…

Meanwhile most of the gang sat at The Wildcats.

"Guys, where's Troy and Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"Are you guys sure you told them to meet us here for lunch?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay and Zeke nodded, "I texted Gabriella we'd all meet for lunch"

"I left a voicemail on Troy's phone" Zeke said.

"Okay, when does Troy ever hear any voicemails?" Jason asked.

"Maybe Troy's at the room. Who wants to come with me?" Zeke asked.

"I will, we'll be back after these commercials! Cha Cha Cha!" Chad said and then Zeke pulled him away as the rest rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile in Troy room, both Troy and Gabriella were sweating from doing so much of their previous activities and continued.

"Come on! You can so do better than that! Harder! Faster!" Gabriella panted moving and Troy did as he was told. No way was he letting her be in control!

"Come on Chad, stop fighting with the stinking soda machine!" Zeke said dragging Chad away.

"That fiend took my baby! My precious baby!" Chad cried.

"Your baby is a quarter!" Zeke exclaimed as they went to the door of the room.

"Yeah, any type of money is my baby besides…

"Sh! Do you hear that?" Zeke asked as he pressed his ear up on their door.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah, it' like that baby" they could hear Troy pant.

"Whoa I wonder who he's doing" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah, let's see you do better! Oh…" they heard a familiar voice say.

"No… way… HE'S DOING MY SISTER!" Zeke yelled.

"Whoa that's harsh! Chad said still listening, listen to what your sister is saying!

"Come on Troy, you are so good! Keep going babe! You so know how to do this shit!" Gabriella panted.

"She is so grounded!" Zeke said.

"Ooh baby, smack it like that!" Troy panted. Then Gabriella screamed and Troy laughed.

"That's it! I'm stopping it right there!" Zeke said putting his key in and barging I n.

"Alright both of you stop it right there!" Zeke yelled and barged in to see Troy on top of Gabriella and Troy and Gabriella looked up from their spot to see Zeke and Chad.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"What's up? What's up is that you're screwing my sister!" Zeke yelled.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and Gabriella looked up at Troy and they laughed.

"What is so funny?" Zeke demanded.

"We weren't having sex!" Gabriella laughed.

"Then what was with all the panting and ooh smack it like that and all that shit?" Chad asked.

"Um, dance Revolution?" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time pointing to the TV where the two mats and the game was still playing.

"Well I feel stupid" Chad said.

"Don't you feel that way all the time?" Zeke asked and Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled down at her and helped her stand up.

"Sorry about jumping to conclusions" Zeke said.

"It's cool, you were just acting that way because you care about Gabs and trust me I'd never force her to do anything she doesn't want to!" Troy said.

"So you guys are going out?" Chad asked.

"Nope" they both said. Chad then mumbled some words and handed fifty bucks to Zeke.

"Thank you little sister. Also, you guys wanna come to lunch with us?" Zeke asked.

"Sure, you coming?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Yep, let's go. Also, I'll give you your sports jersey tomorrow" Troy said putting his arm around her shoulders and leaving.

"Awesome!" Gabriella said.

"Have you ever skateboarded?" Troy asked.

"I've tried" Gabriella laughed.

"Well then I'm definitely teaching you a twisty flip on a skateboard later" Troy said.

"Ooh and I have first aid training so I can patch myself up afterwards!" Gabriella joked.

"Alright!" Troy said and they both laughed and made continued to make their way to The Wildcats talking.

Chad still stood outside the room and he looked around and no one was there.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Chad yelled running after Zeke, Troy and Gabriella.

**Pretty random chapter and I don't like it that much because it's short. At least I updated! Please R and R and check out my new story The Suite Life of High School Musical! I hope you'll like it! **

**Mucho Love, **

**Bookworm3**


End file.
